


【淫荡小母狗的堕落之路】3-少女和狗的放纵

by RRNAmayo



Category: h - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRNAmayo/pseuds/RRNAmayo





	【淫荡小母狗的堕落之路】3-少女和狗的放纵

　　初中的学校离家里远了，为了方便联系妈妈给我买了一部手机，从那时我打开了新的淫荡世界，偷偷在网上看各种H小说，漫画停不下来，晚上在被窝里一边手淫一边看，上课的时候也偷偷看。关于男女间各种做爱的事，我几乎已经没什么不知道的了，但是还是会在所有人面前装作什么都不知道很清纯的样子。  
　　  
　　我的胸部也在不断地发育，隆起的胸部每天都涨涨的，可能是我每天无数淫荡的想法滋养着它们，我的奶子和同龄的女生相比显得格外大，比有些成年女性还要大，而且还在不断涨大，又圆又挺，不愧是我的奶子，我真是长了一副色情的身体。  
　　  
　　小学没毕业的时候还能穿“小背心”，初中开学的时候已经不得不穿成人的钢圈胸罩了，所以男生们背地里偷偷把我叫“大奶妹”，路过我时总是偷偷盯我的胸部，甚至从别的班过来在门口坏笑着指指点点，我知道他们在偷看我。对我来说，长了这么一对儿突出的奶子，虽然也有少女的羞涩，但我其实特别享受被男生盯着看的感觉。  
　　  
　　想到那些也在发育中的男生们，像我渴望鸡巴一样，炽热地渴望着幻想着我的奶子，我就好想满足他们。我好想在教室里，被一群男生的上下其手，尽情的被揉奶子，手伸进我的衣服里，被胡乱的揉，好渴望。可惜我生了这么一对圆滚滚的奶子，在宽大的校服下没被人揉过。  
　　  
　　我曾渴望在拥挤的公交车上被摸奶子，或者被大鸡巴顶着，我故意脱掉校服穿着紧身的体恤，包裹着我大胸细腰的性感曲线，虽然还是个孩子，但我已经散发着着能够勾起男人欲望的气质，我甚至故意趁着拥挤和颠簸，往男人身上靠，在人挤人的鼻息中把一对大奶贴在男人背上...但却从来没有人摸过我，只是被周围炽热的视线灼烧着。  
　　  
　　甚至我有一次很大胆的，假装上完厕所没整理好裙子，故意将裙子后面的下沿卡在内裤的腰线上，露出小半个臀部和蕾丝内裤，做出毫不自知的样子走进拥挤的公交。正当我期待着黑暗中有能男人的大手揉捏一把我的蜜桃般的臀部时，耳边却传来一个男生青涩而尴尬的声音，善意的提醒我，“同学，你裙子没整理好。”我只能就势整理作罢。  
　　  
　　可惜我根本不是什么“女同学”，我只是个无时无刻不在发情的小母狗，想被整个公交车的男人们蹂躏操弄而已。然而作为一个初中在读生，我真正敢放纵的，也只有我的幻想。  
　　  
　　第一次能够真正的快乐地放纵，释放自我，还是和我家的拉布拉多公狗，壮壮。  
　　  
　　那是初一下学期的时候，妈妈说家里没有男人养条狗比较有安全感，至少有什么动静的时候它会叫。壮壮来家里的时候才刚断奶，但是成长的速度很快，一周一个样的茁壮成长。它活泼可爱，饭量很大，很亲人，妈妈也很疼它。有它在家里热闹多了，晚上睡觉也更安心了。  
　　  
　　然而几个月以后的发现，才让我开始意识到壮壮是个公的。6个月大的壮壮已经想交配了，出门骑在别的小狗背上快速的耸动，甚至开始抱我的腿，露出鲜红狰狞的小鸡鸡。看得我心红脸跳，很好奇又很尴尬，生怕他这样被妈妈看到。  
　　  
　　于是我想到一个好主意，趁妈妈不在的时候，在我房间里帮壮壮释放出来，这样他就恢复常态了。  
　　  
　　我把壮壮引到我的屋子里，轻轻的抚摸它的背，一直憋着一股子劲儿却不会如何释放的壮壮急切的晃着大尾巴，小鸡鸡已经露出鲜红色的头，试图扒住我的胳膊。我也很兴奋，终于有机会能和实体的鸡巴亲密接触了，虽然是狗的。  
　　  
　　我伸手握住它的鸡巴，轻轻地撸动，终于有的放矢的壮壮立刻急不可耐的在我的手心里抽插起来，一把跳起来扒住我的肩头，胯部像马达一样前后高速耸动。拉布拉多是大型犬，才6个多月的壮壮鸡巴已经很大了，我感受到手里的鸡巴又硬又热，兴奋地充着血。壮壮咧着嘴申着舌头，发出“嗨哧嗨哧”的剧烈喘息，热气喷在我的脖子我的脸上，搞得我也情迷意乱，下身骚痒难忍，汁水咕涌着往外冒，于是我一手握着壮壮热情的鸡巴，另一手伸进内裤里开始揉弄。  
　　  
　　我突然觉得壮壮好帅啊，仔细看他确实已经很壮了，妈妈给他的牛肉不是白吃的，长了一身结实的健子肉，意气风发地扑着我的肩膀抽插好像想要征服我，在与我做爱一样。想到这里我腰下一软，我也好想变成壮壮爪下的一只小母狗，每天被他从背后掐着腰疯狂的做爱。  
　　  
　　做爱...做爱..  
　　  
　　我觉得我失控了，我想和壮壮接吻。我微微张开嘴伸出舌头，表情淫荡的看着壮壮，“啊～壮壮舔我～”  
　　  
　　虽然平时壮壮总是对我嘴里有什么好吃的很好奇，但我从来不会让他靠近或者舔到我嘴里的。可是现在我已经失去了理智，此刻一心只想疯狂地追求湿湿黏黏的快感。  
　　  
　　“快舔我啊壮壮～”我甚至先舔了壮壮的鼻子一口，壮壮很高兴，立刻用它的大舌头“哐叽哐叽”地舔起我的脸，我的脖子。  
　　  
　　好舒服。如果抛弃尊严和卫生的心理和考录，被狗舌头舔真是太舒服了。但是不够，我想接吻。我直接抱住壮壮的大脑袋，张开嘴对准壮壮的嘴，让它舔进我嘴里。仿佛我的唾液是什么好吃的东西，壮壮像发狂一样，大舌头搅进我的小嘴里一个劲的舔，我有些喘不上气，摆开头躲都躲不开，左右追着我舔，甚至一把把我按倒在地。  
　　  
　　啊～壮壮真是一个强壮的男孩子，好想做壮壮的小母狗。倒在地上的我被壮壮胡乱的舔着脸和嘴，各种淫荡的想法不断地冒出来。  
　　  
　　我看着壮壮晃动的大鸡巴，在地上扭动着，向他叉开双腿，隔着潮湿内裤味道已经很浓了，壮壮立刻被这骚味吸引了，把头伸到我的两腿间嗅着。  
　　  
　　这是我第一次向一个活物叉开双腿，又羞耻又刺激的感觉下，我学着色情电影里的女人那样，发出淫荡的的娇嗔，呼唤壮壮的名字，“壮壮～啊嗯～舔舔姐姐那里好不好～？”  
　　  
　　“啊～！”我兴奋地叫出声来，壮壮一口舔在我的骚逼上，虽然隔着内裤的布料，但下体太敏感了，他又湿又热的舌头还是很刺激，淫水不断地冒出来，渗透内裤湿到了大腿根上，被壮壮舔到大腿内侧又痒又刺激。壮壮把头埋在我的腿间痴迷地吃着我的淫水，大腿和阴部被舔了个遍。  
　　  
　　不够，想脱了内裤被壮壮直接舔逼。我的理智已经荡然无存，在欲火的驱使下失控，扒开内裤露出湿淋淋的嫩肉，举起屁股在壮壮脸前晃动，“啊～壮壮～快舔舔姐姐，姐姐要骚死了～啊～！嗯啊！好舒服～”  
　　  
　　壮壮的大舌头好像不知疲倦，直接舔在我的嫩肉上，湿热的舌头像灵活又执着的泥鳅，每一处肉缝里的汁液都被壮壮的舌头探索着。而我看着壮壮吊在身下赤红巨大的鸡巴，嘴里愈发干渴，于是调转身体一人一狗头尾相对，一口含住了壮壮的狗鸡巴。  
　　  
　　终于吃到了鸡巴，我和壮壮都很兴奋，我躺在地上一边叉开双腿被它舔着逼，一边吃着壮壮又大又硬的狗鸡巴，吃到一口浊白黏稠的浓精射进我嘴里，从嘴边流下来。  
　　  
　　我心满意足地抹着嘴角，我想，我的样子一定淫荡极了，是壮壮释放了我压抑的性欲，我终于找到一个可以尽情发骚而不用担心任何事的对象了。想到以后还可以不断和壮壮一起纵情玩耍，我就兴奋地停不下来。  
　　  
　　


End file.
